Nothing much to lose
by LittleMissSuicide
Summary: Tawny Malkovich lives a normal life of an geek tomboy outcast. But her whole life changed the event of 2012 in which she didn't believed. Now she's stuck with unknown people who's also fighting for their lives. Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

NOTHING MUCH TO LOSE

**NOTE: **_Everything in the story (except names of some major locations) was made up. The places and circumstances were edited. Movie 2012 doesn't belong to me. _

Chapter 1: Upcoming disaster

2011

Robert Lowe was holding the paper in his hand that was shaking. What he just found out was horrible news that just wiped out his sense of living. It was true. Yellowstone is going to explode and trigger a chain of other smaller volcanoes all over the continent. It meant a disaster. But not just volcanoes. The mega tsunami that could wipe off the surface of the earth. He looked at his co worker John Collins and Peter Barry.

"This is impossible." He said.

"We just found out its possible." John said.

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to tell to the government." Peter said.

Later at the White house.

Robert, Peter and John were walking in a company of security to president's office. "Sir," John started. "What you're about to hear is… is… horrible. All these things these disasters in the last few years are just the beginning of something a lot bigger."

"Believe it or not, the world we know is about to change. Drastically. Many people will die." Robert continued.

President Myers sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't want to hear anymore of these."

"But sir! This is important. Look at these." Peter said. "Look! These is how dramatically the Earth changed in the last few months. This is serious. Really serious."

Myers took the papers and looked at it. It took some time. "So it's true," he said.

"We need to do something. And fast." John said. Myers didn't say anything.

"Sir," John said. "How are we going to prepare 6 billion people for the end of the world?"

President Myers looked at John. "We won't."

Date: 18.12.2012

It wasn't easy if you were only known as the outcast, not only in your class, but the whole school.

Tawny Malkovich was a student in Jefferson's secondary school in Toronto. She lived in Port Perry downtown. As we already know she was a bit socially awkward. She had only few friends she could actually call friends and even those were boys. Four months passed since first September, the worst day in her life. Worst day till now. There were some of her old school mates and they were bugging her since first grade. They were Nancy, Chloe and Catherine. They were acting like they were the leaders of the school. They were one year older than her and since she could remember, Tawny was the biggest outcast on the world, and so they convinced 80% people on school. Those 20% were 2% of geeks and 17% of punks, bullies and hackers. She knew her first year here will be crazy.

"Hey, hey, hey!" someone said to her. It was her friend Luke.

"Hey there…"

"Did you bring me back my _Call of duty_?"

"No, not yet. I'll bring it tomorrow."

Luke was a very athletic guy, always in moving and he always had his headphones on. They knew each other since 4th grade. There were two more guys she was hanging out; Kenny and Jimmy.

"Have you seen what happened in Japan? It was the worst earthquake in the history. That's… bogus!" Kenny said passing her the newspaper.

"There's nothing 'bogus' about it. Millions of people died. Ehh…" she sighed and looked at the newspaper. "What's happening with this world?"

"Nothing great. There've been too many natural disasters in the last few years. I'm getting kinda worried." Jimmy said.

"Ok, let's focus on the new game coming out next week. Can you guess which?" Luke asked thrilled.

"Assassins creed…?" Tawny asked.

"Not just Assassins creed! Assassins creed 4!"

"Do you only care about video games?"

"Oh come on Tawny! You should be happy about it too!"

She rolled her eyes.

"It's going to be an Xbox edition."

"Whatever. Let's go to the class Kenny. Se you two guys later." When she turned around she collided with someone. "Oh- oww!" she yelled. Her nose was bleeding.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry!" he said. She looked at him to see if she should punch him back. He had red short pointy hair, taller figure and a kinda pretty face for a 'day walker' from second B class.

"No, no, no it's fine. It just hurts… it's not your fault."

"I shouldn't turn around so rapidly. I'm really sorry. Do you need a napkin or something?"

"That's ok I'm fine. I was heading to the bathrooms anyway."

"Do you want me to go with you? Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Her shirt had red marks of blood on it and the notebook she had in her hand was on the floor. As she was expecting, Nancy, Chloe, Catherine and few other girls were laughing their asses off but others just couldn't get what was so funny about it. So she was late for the French lesson. Teacher was angry on her without any technical reason no matter Kenny explained what happened and Tawnys apology. Well, who understands teachers?

…

"So where will you guys be during the holidays?" Tawny asked Luke, Kenny and Jimmy. Her nose still hurt and it was blue and red like she was in a big fight. The school nurse wasn't on the school so she was heading to the doctor now.

"We're probably going to our house on the country side near that ski run we go every year. Do you guys wanna come with us?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure." Kenny said.

"My parents will probably let me to come." Luke said. "What about you?"

"So it isn't boys only this time?" She asked. They looked at each other and shook their heads. "I… I need to talk to my dad. He'll probably let me go but he'll have to speak with your folks."

"Oh come on Tawny! Since your mother left you never go anywhere with us." Kenny said.

"I'm just… it's not up to me you know…" she stopped a bit and looked towards the entrance of the school. "Stupid day walker…" she said when she saw that ginger who hit her earlier in the morning. "Listen, I'm about to get going. My bus departs in few minutes. Se ya…"

"Bye…" Kenny, Jimmy and Luke said in one voice. Tawny looked at the school parking line and saw the ginger; she'll call just Ginger, walking towards the bus stop. How come she never saw him on the station? Oh, of course… he's got a car. Fancy. A long drive home, about an hour and then few minutes of walking to Highland beach. As usually, she was first at home. Her dog, fawn boxer, waited for her on the garden and happily ran towards her. "Hey Kayla!" Something was wrong. She looked nervous. "What's wrong girl?" Tawny went to the fridge and took out a bag of ice and put it on her nose. "Ahh… what a day…" she sighed. The doors opened. Her father came. He was working in Port Perry marina at one of the Environmental protection agency unit. "Hey dad."

"Hi Tawny." He said. His voice was worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing? Why would anything be wrong?"

"I know you; I can hear there's something wrong."

"Why do you have such a funny voice? Did you cot a cold?"

"I had an accident in school."

"Holly- What happened to you? Did… ugh Tawny how many times do I need to tell you to not fight with boys-"

"Dad, I wasn't fighting. I accidentally collided with a guy. Nothing special. I was about to go to the doctor but I changed my mind."

"Is it broken?"

"Don't think so."

"Maybe you should go."

"Dad I'm fine, really." She paused. "Can I go with Jimmy's to their lodge next week?"

"I thought we're going to spend the New Year together."

"It's just for few days. And Jimmy's parents are going to be there. Come on dad. Please."

"I'll think about it."

In his dictionary 'I'll think about it' was a polite expression for 'No'.

"So… what's all the worry?"

"There's something wrong with Lake Scugog. It… it almost vanished this morning."

"Really? Oh crap."

"Yeah… I'm worried about it. It's not normal."

"Well… maybe it's just normal for this time of year."

"Come."

"Where?"

"You should see this."

Tawny followed him out. Their house was looking at the lake. But the only thing was; there was almost no lake! "What the-? I didn't think this is so serious!"

"It is serious all right."

"Did you report it to Environmental Protection Agency HQ?"

"Yes, but they don't know what's wrong. They said things changed a lot in last few years. I think it did."

"Yeah…"

Tawny later called Kenny.

"Wassup Taw?" He said a little bit uninterested.

"There's something serious going out here. The whole lake vanished!"

"Shit. Well, Wilcox Lake is kinda half gone too. EPA is working on the fish rescuing or something."

"Oh crap…"

"And guess what? Luke and Jimmy called earlier and told me their houses are flooded."

Tawny was speechless. "Dad!" she hung down the phone.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It' same at Wilcox and Lake Ontario flooded Wads island and Ajax."

"I know I just got the call. Listen, I gotta go. We need to check out what's going on and take some samples of water or something, never mind you wouldn't understand. I'll be back."

"But dad, wait! When are you going-" He closed the doors and left. "-to come back…" It was very sad when he left like this. It happened often. Tawny sat down and turned on the TV. News again… she was about to switch the program but then she saw there was something about floods.

"_Reporting from all over the world; floods, tornados, earthquakes and volcano eruptions. Floods all over the Europe are mostly at the rivers but now also at the seas. While Mediterranean Sea sea level is rising, Baltic is lowering. Meanwhile in USA and Canada are some unusual reports about floods and volcanic activity around Yellowstone national park. Stay tuned for more informations."_ The reporter said.

"What the hell is going on?" Tawny asked herself. She took the phone and called Kenny back. "Kenny, turn on the news."

"What? Why?" he asked surprised.

"Just do it."

Kenny ran downstairs and turned on the TV. The images he saw were shocking. "Oh shit. So this is happening all over the world?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. My dad just left to search out this thing. It's bad."

"Let's just forget about it ok. Until we see what's actually going on. Don't panic."

"Ok, you're right. Maybe everybody is a bit over reacting, including me."

Date 18.12.2012

Damn math class. There were only 15 minutes until the end of the class but the bell just wouldn't ring. After math they had 30 minutes break for snack. Tawny looked at the watch and back to the notebook. She started writing the numbers but then a rapid shake broke her pencil. Everyone gasped. Ground shook again. It was an earthquake.

"Leave the building!" Teacher yelled. Everyone ran trough the door to the hallway towards the stairs. This was the worst earthquake. Probably. The ground was shaking and it just wouldn't stop. Tawny was looking at the messy crown running up and down to find Luke, Jimmy and Kenny. There was no time, she had to run out. She headed towards the stairs and ran down. Then the roof cracked and collapsed. The bits of it fell right on Tawny's leg. She yelled from pain. The exit was close. She crawled out where it was still chaos. People running all around the place, some buildings were collapsing.

"Help!" she yelled. She felt a hand on her shoulder that scared her. She looked up. It was that ginger from few days before that broke her nose.

"Let me help you." he said. He helped her towards the car and sat in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm 16 it's legal to drive with that age. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I need to find my friends."

"There's no time. We need to go."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere away from the city and buildings."

"I need to go home to see if my dad is ok."

"Where do you live?"

"At Port Perry."

"I live there too. But it's too far."

"Please, what ever your name is. I need to see if he's ok."

"Fine. But after that I don't know what to do."

They drove while on the streets ruled chaos. The buildings were collapsing and the road cracked on half.

…

"Quickly! We haven't got much time." He said and helped her towards the house.

"Kayla!" Tawny yelled. Kayla ran towards her. Tawny then looked towards the house from where the dog came. Ruined. "Dad! No!"

"Come on! Let's move. Maybe he wasn't inside."

"Where! We have nowhere to go! This is global! Don't you watch the news?"

For a moment the ground stopped shaking. Sacred silence. But then Kayla started barking. It was a sign something wasn't right. Tawny looked towards the North-West. It was something like and explosion.

"Oh shit…" she said.

"A volcano?"

"Do we have a volcano?"

"Quickly, let's go to the car! We need to go away from here."

They sat into the car and ginger tried to start the car. "It's not working!"

"What do you mean it's not working?"

"I have no gas. Come on, come on. Start already!"

"Hurry up ginger! I think we're going to be fried if we don't move."

"My name is Clyde."

"Nice to meet you Clyde. What the fuck do we do now?"

"Let's go out." There was a car coming towards their direction. It had an American registration. Weird."Hey!" Clyde started yelling towards a car. Unbelievably, it stopped.

"Get in!" It was a maybe 30 year old man who looked like a nerd. Clyde, Tawny and Kayla jumped into the car and the mad driven of.

"Sir! Do you have any idea what's going on?" Tawny asked.

"You won't believe me anyway." He said. Clyde and Tawny looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's apocalypse. Now.

Town didn't have the same look as it was before. It completely changed into a ghost town.

"Luke! Jimmy! Where are you?" Kenny crawled out of the ruins from the school. He looked around. "Wow, I never thought I'll live till the collapse of this school."

"Kenny?"

"Luke! I'm here!"

Kenny helped Luke out of the ruins. "Where's Jimmy?"

"I'm here guys." He said and came towards them. "Oh gosh I'm so happy to see you alive! But… where's Tawny?"

"I don't know. Some of the students ran away with cars. Maybe she was one of them."

Few other people crawled out of the ruins. But the scene was horrible. Almost whole town ruined and some dead bodies around. Suddenly, they felt a shake.

"Oh man, it's not over yet?" Luke asked. They saw like an explosion and then smoke. A lot of smoke.

"What is that?" Luke said looking towards the direction of the explosion.

"Could it be… it's a volcano?" Jimmy said.

"Don't be silly! It can't be."

"Hey," Kenny called them. "There are paramedics coming. Let's go over there."

…

"My name is Robert Lowe. I work at the Geological institution of New York." Robert said.

"Do you know what's happening?" Clyde asked.

"I will sound crazy. Really crazy. You'll laugh. I think it's the end of the world."

"It kinda looks like it."

"I'm serious. This might have something to do with 21.12.2012. The date is close. It's the end of the world. This is just the beginning."

"Where can we possibly go?"

"I heard they're building ships. Or some sanctuaries, don't really know. For the great flood. But I don't know where. But we'll get there. I know we will."

"Clyde, I need to find my friends and my father." Tawny said.

"Back to school? Are you nuts? They're probably dead or on their way away. And about your dad-"

"Don't worry kid you'll find them." Robert said a bit too optimistically.

"Where do we go now?"

The car almost drove off the road when something almost hit them. "What the hell was that?" Tawny yelled holding the front seat. She looked trough the back window and saw giant melting rocks flying trough the air. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes." Robert said and drove off the road.

"What are you doing?" Clyde asked fastening his seatbelt.

"Shortcut."

"We're going in the wrong direction."

"We need to get over the Scugog Street and towards Lake Ontario."

"Dude, Simcoe streat is was closer." Tawny said.

"It's ruined, believe me."

"Watch out!" Clyde yelled. One of the flying rocks fell on the road and the whole natural bridge between Port Perry and Scugog Island was ruined.

"Great. What now?" Tawny asked.

"We need to reach Lake Ontario in any way we can. And fast." Roberd said and drove backwards.

"Why?" Clyde asked.

"It's flooding." Tawny added.

"We can leave the main land. The surface it's going to change. And fast."

"What do you mean?"

"You already think I'm crazy right? Everyone thought this is crazy. It is but is true. The world as we know it is about to end, I said that about 10 times. I'm collecting everything on the changes of the environment and things have changed rapidly. If you learned at geography, Yellowstone is rising every year for 7 cm, and that's a lot."

"Yeah we know. It's a super volcano. But… it shouldn't be erupting for another 1000 years or something." Tawny said.

"Yes, but they were wrong. It's going to erupt soon. It will cause a mega tsunami. The… ugh… the surface will change. Do you know how strong tectonic forces are?"

Clyde and Tawny looked worried at each other. "Tawny," he then said. "Look." They were already getting close to the centre of Toronto. It was in water, most of the building were ruined, dust covering everything. There were some survivors heading to the main square. Tawny opened the window.

"Luke! Kenny! Jim! Where are you? Kenny?" she called but no answer. She tried again. Nothing. Robert parked the car and they went to the main square. There were a lot of people. Paramedics were mixed in the crowd. Then someone said trough the loudspeakers: "I want you to stay calm! Find your close ones and leave the town. I repeat leave the town; this is an evacuation."

The crown gasped. Again, it all became very messy.

"Where can we go? Where?" Tawny asked herself. "Hey! Wait!" she yelled, went towards the paramedic and took his microphone he was speaking trough. "This is global! You have nowhere to go! Ask him!" she said and pointed on Robert. "Ask any other scientist or geologist. This is global!"

"What are you doing kid? Are you crazy?" Paramedic yelled on her. "Get lost!" he said and pushed her away.

"Wait! She's right! You have nowhere to go!" Robert tried to convince them too. "Please listen to me! They're building a sanctuary." No one was listening to him. The crowd was moving away from the main square.

"What now?" Clyde asked.

"We're going to New York." Robert said.

"New York? It's over the border."

"I know, thanks for informing me. We need to reach my office and my friend John. Get in the car; I need to tell you something."

Clyde helped Tawny but she refused his help and walked to the car by herself.

"So, I'm following these things for a while now and John is helping me. We found out something big will happen years ago but the government wouldn't listen to us. They made a plan to save some population, around 400.000."

"What? 400.000? And what about other… 5999600000 people?" Clyde asked.

"They're left for death. How did you… calculate this so fast?"

"Err… calculator."

"Oh… anyways, we're left for death. I mean, you are."

Clyde and Tawny looked at each other again. "We?" Tawny asked.

"I have the pass. But I don't think that's fair. I'm getting you and other… how much again?"

"5999600000 people." Clyde said

"…5999600000 people that aren't chosen. I will. I will."

"How?" Tawny asked.

"I don't know. Yet. But I will, soon."

"I need a phone." Tawny said after a short break. "I need to call my dad. Maybe he'll answer."

"We can try, but I don't know if the power lines are working." Rob said.

"I have a mobile phone." Clyde said. "Here."

Tawny took the phone and typed the number of her dad. _Number is not available at the moment, please try again later._ She tried few times again but nothing happened. "Shit…" she said. She remembered on another person she should call. She took out her notebook and searched for the number that maybe even wasn't working anymore. She typed. After few beeps a women answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Mom! It's me! Tawny."

"Tawny! Sweaty, I… I heard what happened. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Listen, something bad is going to happen. You need to get out of Sydney, it's dangerous."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's going to be the end of the world!"

"Tawny look, you're not a little girl anymore and your big imagination won't convince me to anything. When I left you and dad I left for good but I see nothing changed."

"Mom!" she almost cried. "it' time you start believing-" Her own mother hung up on her. Clydes phone slipped from her hand on the floor.

"Hey, it's not a Samsung, it's a freaking iPhone be careful with it!" he said. He looked at her sad face. "Oh… I'm sorry. You don't get along with her, right?"

"I haven't seen her for five years."

"I would like to say that I know how you feel but I don't. And I feel really sorry for you."

"Don't worry about me. I'm used to it. So… where are your folks?"

"In New York."

"Really? So there's a chance we could find them."

"Did you try calling them?" Rob asked.

"I'll do it now. The battery is low."

Clyde typed the number and called. There was silence. "Dad!" he said. "Yeah I'm fine… yes…. I'm coming to New York, we'll be there in two hours… where?... Ok… Yes, yes I'm fine… yes… I told you I'm fine… there's a girl from my school and a scientist that picked us up, you won't believe what he found out… you know?... Ok, I'll call you. Say hi to mom. Bye. Great," he said with a smile. "They're in New York."

"What are they doing there?" Rob asked.

"They're lawyers working on some case right now. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking if I maybe know them."

"No they're there only temporarily."

Kayla started barking. "What's wrong girl?" Tawny asked and looked at her. Then they saw in the distance the road was cracked apart. The crack was wide, maybe few meters and long maybe a kilometer.

"Great," Clyde sighed. "How are we supposed to reach New York now?"

"_Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today, I want o be a part of it New York, New York_… oh, sorry about that, he he." Tawny said.

"Really inappropriate." Rob said.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Where are we?" Clyde asked.

"Bloomsburg. I think so." Rob said.

"That's around…" Clyde took the map. "200 kilometers? If we would go over the main road which is… fucked up."

"We'll go by side roads."

"It will take us more time."

"Does it matter?"

…

"Tawny, Tawny wake up!"

"Whoa!"

"You fell asleep." It was Clyde.

"Are we already here?"

"Yeah, come on."

"Is this… New York? Nice…"

"Yes, a bit ruined."

"I never thought I'll ever come to New York. Not in this condition."

"It barely has a scratch. Besides this is the some kind of suburb. Hello? Dad? Dad? Mom is that you? Hello?" Clyde was already on the phone. "I can't reach them. What the hell?"

"Calm down, we'll find them." Rob said.

"Find them in this huge ruined city? I don't think so!"

"We'll first find John. Maybe he'll know how to start looking for them."

"No! I need to find them."

"Clyde," Tawny said. "I dealt with my loss, now you do with yours." She pulled him to start walking towards a ruined building. "Rob, are you sure he's alive? This building is ruined."

"Don't worry. No one said he'll be in the building." Robert said.

"Where is he?"

"Under the building."

Rob started picking up the pieces of the building. "Here." He said and walked down the stairs that appeared under the ruins. Clyde and Tawny followed him down. There were doors. Rob typed the code and the doors unlocked. At the end of the corridor there was another door, unlocked. They entered and inside was like a lab just that it was underground.

"Rob! You're here. You gotta- hello? Who are those?" John appeared.

"I found them down at Port Perry's. They needed help."

"Rob, we said no-"

"Yes I know, I know. But they're kids; they don't care about what we were doing. And about this."

"Doing what?" Tawny asked.

"Great, here we go…" John said.

"We knew what was about to happen. We broke in the government computer."

"Oh… you were right. We really don't care."

"See Johnny boy?"

Kayla walked by John smelling the room. "Oh… oh, oh no not the dog! Who brought the dog? Get it out from here."

"She's harmless." Tawny said.

"Yeah whatever… All righty then. Rob, take a look at this. I found out something." John said and invited Robert to the computer. "It's not a sanctuary. Those are ships. Project ARC. Somewhere in Himalaya. That bastard Peter is already heading there. Before us. He got the pass. Little bitch…"

"Holly shit… can you get us in?"

"Maybe…" John said and started typing.

"What's going on?" Clyde whispered to Tawny.

"I don't know. Maybe we should get closer."

"No, no, no we're in enough troubles already."

"No we're not. Come on!"

"No, we'll ask later. First, I need to find my parents." Clyde said. "Hey, excuse me Robert. I need to find my folks. Can you help me?"

John and Rob looked at him. "Not now kid." John said looking back into the computer.

"Is this some kind of a joke? I need to find them! Guys? Please?"

"You're just a spoiled little brat kid!"

"Hey, John. We'll find them Clyde. But right now I have great news, both of you. We found the sanctuary. They're ships. We can get on." Rob said.

"Rob, their capability is only for 400.000 people, remember?"

"we saw the blueprints, they could fit 10 people in to room that's only for one! Everyone could go on those ships."

"No, just the chosen ones. The ones with the best DNA or something. And lots of money. I can assure you that's not us."

"But you can still get us on that ship. You're the best hacker on the continent!"

"Wait," Tawny said. "_Zer0_, that's you? Oh… oh my gosh it is you! I read about you! You're the best!"

"You see? You have fans."

"That's great but… I don't know if one of the best hackers is enough good to do this. I'll try my best. And besides, we don't know how much more the generator will work."

"We can't stay here forever, right?" Clyde asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Rob said.

"But this is like an underground sanctuary, we could stay here." Tawny said.

"You don't get it." John said and looked at her. "Manhattan will be underwater soon. The whole surface will be different. We can't stay here."

"And we need to find my parents." Clyde said.

"Where were they?" Rob asked.

"On the court I thi-"

"Ruined. Everyone died. Trust me. Sorry kid." John said.

"No, you're lying!"

"No Clyde, he's telling the truth. I'm sorry." Rob said with a compassionate voice. Clyde slumped on the chair and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry Clyde." Tawny said. "I know how you feel."

"It's ok… I'll… I'll deal with it, as you said. But I don't know how… I don't know how you did it."

"I got used to it."

Clyde smiled just for a moment but the smile went away.

"We need to leave." John said started packing his laptop, memory cards and some papers.

"But how are we gonna travel? The roads are all ruined." Tawny said.

"Who said we're traveling by road?"

"Are… well… how-"

"Air, kid. Haven't you heard of airline travel?"

"Why are you such a pain in the ass?"

Then suddenly, the ground shook. And again. "Get out!" Rob yelled. They ran up the stairs that were already cracking.

"Now this is ruined New York." Clyde said to Tawny.

"Get in the car!" John yelled.

"Wait!" said Tawny. "Kayla!"

"Who?"

"The dog. Kayla! Where are you?"

"There she is!" Clyde said. She started running while on of the buildings started collapsing behind her. She jumped on the back seat with Clyde and Tawny. John started the engine and drove of. The road behind them started cracking. Then, it lifted up and seemed like a wave going towards them.

"Oh shit!" John said and speeded up. "We need to get to the sport airport."

"What? That's like 20 minutes from here." Rob said.

"What other choice do we have?"

"You mean you're going to fly?"

"Fly?" Clyde and Tawny asked at once.

"What, do you prefer walking?" John asked.

"Watch out the road!" Tawny yelled. John turned the car away from the building that fall in front of them. All the buildings were collapsing. "Oh shit…" Tawny said. "It's like in that video of Red Hot Chilly Peppers _Californiacation._"

The road that was behind them crashed off and lifted up. It was like someone was shaking the surface of the jelly. John was driving like crazy trying to avoid the collapsing buildings.

"How much longer?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know! The roads are cracking if you haven't noticed. Ph! Canadians…" John said.

"We heard that…" Tawny said. John turned the car and they saw the small airport. They ran out the car towards the hanger that was also shaking and the roof was about to collapse.

"Get in kids!" John yelled preparing the plane.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you crazy?" Tawny asked. "This is Junkers W34 from 2nd world war there's no way I'm going in there!"

"How do you know all that?" Clyde asked surprised.

"It's not dangerous! The plane is safe. Besides, it's upgraded." John said.

"Upgraded? You mean you putted a better engine inside? Are you crazy? Where did you get this, from a museum or something?"

"Look, I got it under control. This thing flies perfectly normal and it can land on water now get in!"

Tawny had no other choice but to get in and hope the best. John started he engine. The plane slowly started speeding up.

"We're not gonna make it!" Clyde said panicked.

"We will kid." John said. the road behind him was vanishing. The plane then slowly lifted from the ground in the last second before the whole trail , Clyde grabbed Tawny's hand. She looked at him and he let her go. "Sorry, I'm just… not used to fly."

"Never mind. I could tell the same." She said and hold his hand back. It felt safer no matter fact she knew it won't help it the plane starts to crash landing. With the corner of the eye she saw what happened trough the window. "Clyde," she said. "Look."

"Holy crap…" Clyde said. The whole Manhattan was vanishing under the sea. Magma was in the cracks.

"Oh shit… there's where Statue of Liberty used to be." Rob said sad like his relative just passed away. Even if Tawny was ever in New York, the scene was sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another upcoming disaster

Kenny, Jimmy and Luke were heading on the totally opposite way than Tawny went. They were with Jimmy's parents Vivian and Mike, Luke's parents Laura and Warren and Kenny's mom Annette on the airport. His father Oliver was supposed to already be heading towards the ARCs about which they didn't know. They were hoping they'll be evacuated from the city. It was chaos all around them. Kenny, Luke and Jimmy were still hoping to find Tawny.

"We should ask around." Jimmy said.

"Ok, do you have the class picture?" Luke asked. They nod. "Good. Go around and ask people if they saw her."

"Hey, where are you kids going?" Laura asked. "We should stick together."

"Mom," Luke said. "We need to find Tawny."

"I'm sorry Luke but it's almost impossible to find her here."

"Maybe we can."

"We need to stick together."

"We'll ask that security there." He said and pushed trough the crowd. "Excuse me! Excuse me, sir. I need your help."

"I know, millions of other do too but I can't help you right now I'm sorry."

"Please sir. I need to find this girl. Her name is Tawny Malkovich and she's medium tall, skinny and her hair is black. Here's the picture. Last time I saw her she was wearing a-"

"Look kid, if you want to find her go there where you report missing people. I can't help you."

"Thanks anyway." He said and went back to Kenny and Jimmy. "We can report her as missing. They'll let us know if she gets find." He said to them.

"What are you doing?" Kenny asked when Luke started cutting out the part of the picture where Tawny was. He took a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote the basic information about her and him, so they'll know who they'll inform. But when he saw the list of missing people he lost his hope.

"Luke!" Jimmy called him. Luke turned to him. "You gotta hear this. Come." He said and pulled him back where their parents were. Annete's face was puzzled, as her voice.

"Kenny's father called. You probably won't believe this." she said. "There are ships. Big ships. Scientists said there'll be a flood, big one and it will change the earth's surface. Those boats can save us. We have a chance to go there."

"Whoa…" Luke said.

"But… there's a chance we can't make it all."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Only the few chosen have a place there. We're not one of them. But don't worry, we're all getting out alive." She said and looked at the boys. "I promise." Then, they all looked up where there was a big screen with news and stuff. Pictures of Toronto appeared. It seemed Canada and a small part of America was the first victim. But other parts of the world won't rest for long.

"Hey, dad," Jimmy said. "Where are they taking all those people?"

Mike looked on the line of securities that were talking to certain people and taking them to one of the exits. "I don't know. Wait… that's the director of our company. He's like a Rockefeller… wait… are those some VIPs?"

"I think they are." Vivian said.

"That's so unfair!" Kenny said. "Hey!" he yelled.

"No Kenny don't!" Annette said and hold him. "Arguing on them won't bring us to those boats any faster."

…

"Tawny, Tawny wake up." Clyde whisper to her. She was still sleeping. He slowly put his hand near her head and brushed her head behind her ear. She flinched and she was awake immediately.

"Did you just… what was that?"

"Sorry! You had your hair over your face; this emo haircut covers half of your face."

"It's not emo!"

"Fine, sorry…"

"What's the problem?"

"We're close to Yellowstone."

"Whoa! Really?" she said and looked trough the window. "Why are we flying so low?"

"What, do you want to go to space or something?" John asked cocky.

"No seriously Johnny. We ARE flying low." Rob said.

"Hey, I'm the expert here. I know how to fly this."

"Fine, fine… as you say."

Then they heard something that sounded like an explosion. "Is something wrong with the plane?" Clyde asked.

"No. everything's fine." John said looking around. "Wait… whoa! Fuck, shit, fuck!"

Clyde, Rob and Tawny looked trough the window. Smoke and fire. Yellowstone was erupting.

"Great, great! We came here in the middle of the fucking apocalypse." Tawny almost moaned.

"Oh shit John…" Rob said. "Look." The surface popped out like a bubble on a pancake. Then it exploded in pyroclastic flow. It was reaching very high. "Oh shit it's going on us! Up John hurry!"

The smoke covered the plane but they managed to fly away. But it wasn't over yet. The shockwave was next. It shook the plane but they managed to keep themselves in the air.

"We're experiencing some turbulence…" Tawny spoke like they were on a passenger plane. Clyde looked shocked at her. "What? Never lose your sense of humor…"

"Is this a good time for humor for you?" he asked. They looked out to see what happened. The eruption was continuing. "This is bad…"

"Oh no… John?"

"What is it Rob?"

"We haven't got much fuel left."

"Oh crap… it's only enough for around 230 miles."

"And that's…?" Clyde asked.

"Salt Lake City."

"What? Isn't there any place closer?"

"Not with an airport."

"Wait my aunt lives in Salt Lake City."

"Great, let's hope she has a bigger plane."

"Bigger plane for what?" Tawny asked.

"We need to reach the Himalaya remember?"

"Oh right… shit. I just realized I traveled more of the world than I ever would if this wouldn't happen. What a horrible thought."

"Can you save your inappropriate statements for later?" John moaned. After some time they saw Salt Lake City. It was chaos here too. An earthquake shook this place too. They landed on one of the smaller trails and went out. John looked at the plane. "We're lucky we came till here. The propeller is full of dust." He said.

"We need to do something. We can reuse this plane." Rob said.

"Let's go over there to the crowd."

Clyde helped Tawny because her leg still hurt. Kayla was right behind them. "Look around if you see a brown haired woman. She's my aunt." Clyde said.

"Hey, maybe we could just sneak into one of those planes that are taking them to the ARCs." Rob and John were already making plans. Then the ground shook a bit and one of the planes exploded.

"There goes our theoretical flight." Tawny said.

"I got a better plan. Come on." John said.

"John what are you doing?" Rob asked following him. Clyde, Tawny and Kayla followed him too.

"No one watches for this plane, right?"

"John what are you doing?"

"We can take it! Right?"

"No way John! What about your can? Are you just gonna leave it? I thought you loved that piece of junk you call plane."

"Right now I love my life better if you don't mind. Come on."

"Dude…" Tawny said looking at the plane. "God damn beast! Are you sure you can fly this?"

"Let me think… Yes! What do you think that amateurs can't drive big things? Gosh…"

"Dude, it's the fucking end of the world and you're still being a pain in the ass?"

"Don't cuss." Rob said.

"Sorry about that…"

…

Everything was getting ready around the ARCs. In the control room where they were controlling the happening around the globe was Peter Barry and Victor Johansson, president's chief of staff. He was the leader of more or less everything since president died in one of the earthquakes.

"Sir," Peter said worried. "I need to know where my colleges are."

"That's not my job to see if everyone got here. Besides, everyone hasn't arrived yet. And right now we need to try to put back the global communication. Most of it is lost."

For last few hours Victor was acting like and asshole. He was an asshole, he didn't care about anything. Peter hated him. Right now he had to find Robert and John. He hoped they weren't dead yet.

"Sir," one of the guys at the computers called Mitch said. "I think you would like to see this." Peter walked to the screen. "Believe it or not, California and Manhattan just slinked into the sea. The massive earthquakes will do the same with Japan and Australia."

"Oh no…" Peter said and rubbed his eyes.

"Whish will also trigger dozens of mea tsunamis around the world."

"All these people… dying… dead… about to die. This is so unfair…"

"I know my family is probably dead by now too."

Peter told the news to Victor. "We need to talk to Captain Leroy we'll depart earlier."

"Earlier? What do you mean earlier? There are still people that need to come."

"Look Pete,"

"It's Peter."

"Whatever. We need to help those who are already here. Natural selection, what can I do?"

"You can depart on time!"

"I can't stop the fucking wave Peter!"

Peter sighed and left the room.

…

"Err… John? There's someone running towards us yelling something." Clyde said. John jumped down the plane and looked.

"This is the sign of us to leave. Chop, chop boys and girl. On the plane."

They all went up the stairs that lead inside the plane. It wasn't a passenger plane. It was for cargo.

"Dude! This is for… weapons? Oh…" Tawny said. "I think I'm in heaven."

"Get in kid." John said and pulled her in. He started the engines. "Shit…" he said. "I didn't know this is so hard to control."

"You see?" Tawny said. "I asked you. But noooo, you're the smart pants. Now you're getting us killed! Ha ha! Killed! Ha ha ha! Why am I laughing it's not even funny? Haha!"

the plane was slowly speeding up.

"Err, guys?" Clyde said. Everyone looked at him. He was looking trough a small window. "We're running out of the road."

"What?" they all asked in one voice. The pyroclastic flow was getting close. "Shit…" John said.

"Just pull up already!" Tawny yelled.

"I can't! I have to reach the speed."

"John, just do it!" Rob said and pulled up the wheel.

"Whoa, you see? We're flying!" Tawny said. But then the plane slowly started to lose the high. "And we're crashing…"

everyone grabbed the seats or anything else they could find and yelled.

"Where did the ground go?" Rob yelled when he looked out the window. "Oh damn… not here too? The crack reached all till here? Gosh…"

John pulled the wheel and they managed to fly up. He sighed out.

"Where's your dog?" Clyde asked Tawny.

"Oh shit… I'll go find her."

"Can you walk?"

"I'll be fine." She said already walking down the letter. "Hmm… lot's of ammo. Nice. Pity Luke isn't here." She remembered on the boys for a bit and continued looking for Kayla. "Kayla? Here girl. Where are you?"

She sighed and continued walking down the plane. "Come on Kayla this isn't funny. Kayla!" She heard then something that sounded like a crack. "Kayla?" Then someone grabbed her and put his hand on her mouth. She tried to scream.

"Shhh. Don't yell. Please. Uhg, what have I done?" he quickly moved his hand of her mouth. "I'm-I'm sorry." He said. He was tall and skinny with light-brown messy hair. He couldn't be older than 20. "My-my name is Alex."

"Hey Alex, don't freak out next time like this."

"I'm r-r-really sorry."

"Great, yeah. Can you please go off me now because this is getting really awkward?"

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said and then helped her to stand up.

"What are you dong here?"

"Well-well I'm running away. I sneaked on this plane because it was about to leave to the Himalaya."

"Well congratulations Alex, we're going to the same direction. Have you seen my dog?"

"D-dog? N-no I haven't."

"Kayla, there you are!"

Alex jumped back. "Whoa!"

"Don't worry, she's harmless."

"O-ok. So… who's flying the plane?"

"Just a –" Tawny didn't knew how to call John because he wasn't a friend or a… well friend. "- guy… his name is John Collins. He's a scientist or something."

"He-he found out that poles switched few times in the history, right?"

"That will be his fried Rob."

"Robert Lowe?"

"You know him?"

"Just from National Geographic channel."

"He wasn't on National Geographic."

"Y-yes he was. In one of those-"

"Never mind Alex. Come, you should meet them in real life."

"You mean they're here?"

"Y…yeah…?"

"Oh, oh."

"You guys!" Tawny called when she was walking up.

"Who the hell?" John asked when he saw Alex.

"Don't be such a pain in the ass John. He was already on the plane. Everybody this is Alex."

"Hey, Alex. I'm Robert." Rob tried to be polite.

"I know." Alex said.

"Ok forget about the stories how big fan of them are you."

"Y-yes. S-sorry."

"Tawny, where did you find him?" Clyde whispered to her.

"He was down there. Don't worry; he's just a harmless nerd."

"One of the biggest I've ever seen."


End file.
